


I Can't Stop Loving You

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: A dump for all sorts of little Seokhoon drabbles and incomplete aus(Specific tags in the summary of each chapter)
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. goodnight jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> tags: fluff, established relationship, cute bfs  
> 

Now Seokmin usually has a routine for bedtime. Turn off all the lights, wash his face, brush his teeth, that sort of thing. His routine does not usually include a sleepy Lee Jihoon lying in his bed. 

It’s not like Seokmin doesn’t want to have his very cute boyfriend over more often, but this is the first time Jihoon is able to spend the night. Crazy work hours and graduate school don’t exactly leave much room for a boyfriend after all. 

It is Saturday night and the both of them had jumped at the chance to spend some time together with the promise of a whole Sunday to themselves. They had only been dating for a couple of months and needless to say Seokmin was a little nervous to take this small, but meaningful (to him, at least) step. 

As well, everyone knows how Jihoon is a little more reserved when it comes to physical affection. Seokmin gets a little more leeway than most people, but still Jihoon is never one to cling to him in public. So he steps a bit shyly into the bedroom, approaching Jihoon who is already tucked under the covers and half-asleep. 

Seokmin slides into bed next to him, switching off the bedside lamp and turning to look hesitantly at Jihoon. The older’s eyes opened and his brow furrows as Seokmin is still sitting up in the bed. 

Gulping nervously, Seokmin gathers his courage and whispers softly, “You- I mean we… I like to cuddle and all that but we don’t have to cuddle if you don’t want to. That’s fine you know um. Yeah. Don’t want to make you feel like you need to just because-“ 

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s rambling, Jihoon tugs the younger boy down, pushing him onto his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, and burying his face in the nape of Seokmin’s neck. Jihoon huffs out a goodnight, quite effectively shutting Seokmin up. 

He’s left wide eyed and tense for a moment, but easily submits to the heavy sleep dragging his eyelids downward as he grows used to the feeling of Jihoon wrapped around him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... this is *gestures vaguely* a thing I guess. Don't really know if anyone will read it, but I know I'll have fun writing about my favorite boys and fleshing out random ideas I come up with.
> 
> Comments and kudos are still appreciated, let me know what you think of my ideas!
> 
> Title from Day6's I'm Serious


	2. two simple rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ags: smut, dom seokmin, sub jihoon, orgasm control, light degradation, rough bj

Seokmin is on his knees in front of Jihoon's chair in his studio, lazily stroking Jihoon's cock. Jihoon wants to jerk his hips up, wants to ask Seokmin to go faster, but he keeps his hands still where they are clutching tightly at the armrests of his chair.

Today is supposed to be a lesson in restraint, he's supposed to take what Seokmin gives him with a thank you and not ask for anything more. He does his best to muffle the whines that fight to crawl their way out of his throat, but it isn't easy.

Seokmin leans forward and licks the tip of his cock, Jihoon letting out a loud gasp in surprise. Instantly Seokmin's hands and mouth are off of him. Seokmin stands up and glares down at him, Jihoon shrinking under his gaze. 

"What two things did I tell you not to do?" 

Jihoon opens his mouth, but doesn't know if he's allowed to speak or the question is rhetorical. 

"Answer me." 

Jihoon finds his voice, though it comes out small and shaky. 

"No touching and n-no noises." 

"And what did you just do?" 

"I made a noise. I broke the rules."

Seokmin huffs in annoyance, "It's just two simple rules Jihoon, it should be easy enough to follow. I guess you won't get to cum tonight if you can't listen." 

Jihoon nods dully, hanging his head in shame. He knows he messed up and deserves whatever punishment Seokmin decides to give to him. He lets Seokmin pull him to his feet and switch their places. 

"You don't know how to listen, but at least you're good for one thing." 

Seokmin pulls out his stiff cock from his jeans and Jihoon obediently drops to his knees opening his mouth wide.

"Good boy." 

Seokmin places a hand in his hair to guide Jihoon's mouth down to his cock. He lets Jihoon have most of the control at first, the older boy licking up Seokmin's shaft and suckling softly on the head of his cock. Seokmin groans loudly above Jihoon's head, the noise encouraging Jihoon to relax his throat and swallow down even more of Seokmin's length. 

Seokmin's hand tightens in his hair and he immediately stops, letting Seokmin take over the movement of his head. Seokmin slowly pushes until Jihoon has almost all of his cock stuffed down his throat. Jihoon fights back the urge to gag, breathing in deeply through his nose. Seokmin pulls his head back up but almost immediately slams it back down, hips kicking up at the same time. 

Tears start to prick at the corners of Jihoon's eyes as Seokmin fucks up into his mouth. He coughs and moans around the cock sliding in and out of his throat, the vibrations only causing Seokmin to increase his pace. With a cry Seokmin pushes his head down as far as it will go, cum spurting out of his cock and down Jihoon's throat.

After a moment Seokmin's hand eases it's tight grip and Jihoon moves his head back, leaving only the head of Seokmin's cock in his mouth. He swallows down Seokmin's cum diligently, one hand one Seokmin's thigh and the other reaching up to steady his cock as Jihoon licks him clean.

Eventually Seokmin pushes him away, stuffing his cock back into his jeans with a satisfied sigh and motioning for Jihoon to stand up. Jihoon slowly stands and moves forward to sit in Seokmin's lap. Jihoon fights to ignore his own aching cock, focusing instead on Seokmin carding a hand gently through his hair. 

"You did so well baby, always so good for me." 

Jihoon hums happily, leaning into Seokmin's touch. Seokmin's hand glides down the side of his face and stops at his chin, pulling him forward into a kiss. Jihoon's hands tighten into the material of Seokmin's shirt, mouth falling open as Seokmin licks across the seam of his lips. 

They kiss until Jihoon is dizzy and out of breath, pulling away to bury his face into the crook of Seokmin's shoulder. A loud buzz breaks the silence in the room, Seokmin picking up Jihoon's phone from where it rests on the table next to them and answering the call. 

"Hi hyung, yes Jihoon-hyung is right next to me. Sorry we got a bit caught up in working on this song. Yeah we'll head out in a few minutes. Bye hyung!" 

Seokmin hangs up the phone with a sigh.

"Time to go home hyung, it's getting late anyway." 

Jihoon makes a sleepy noise of protest, he's perfectly comfortable where he is now. Seokmin rubs his back softly for a minute or two before slowly maneuvering Jihoon off his lap. He grabs their coats, haphazardly thrown onto the couch much earlier, and holds out his hand to Jihoon. 

The older boy laces their hands together and leads them out the door, lights flickering off behind them as they leave. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just start adding specific tags at the begininng of these things so I don't create a monster in the official tags that scares everyone off! Hope you enjoy<3


	3. blinding lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: vampire au, implied sexual content, violence, death

Vampire culture is subtle, modest, and controlled. You can say many things without speaking and it is more about reading in between the lines than what is actually being said. For example, at formal events there are vampires who are dressed in button up collars and thick jackets, and those with loose silk shirts, neck and chest exposed. 

Those who are covered up are in a relationship, or just not interested. The neck holds a lot of symbolism for vampires of course, it is an act of vulnerability and invitation to show it off, and you didn't bare your neck for anyone but your lover, if you had one.

Which is why Jihoon knows all eyes are on him when he steps in the grand ballroom. The lace choker sits high on his neck, and if he felt the cold he would have shivered, the windows of the ballroom swung wide open to let in the fresh mountain air. The choker is itchy and uncomfortable, but as a noble's ‘son’ he had to have some modesty when it came to this sort of thing. 

"Jihoon! So glad you could make it!” 

Joshua drapes himself over Jihoon’s shoulders and the burning stares turn away, hushed conversations around the room resuming. Joshua pulls away after a moment, a glittering ruby pendant shining in the hollow of the man’s throat. Jihoon snorts and taps it with the tip of his finger. 

“Does Jeonghan think some fledgling is going to try and jump your bones the instant he lets you out his sight? Everyone knows you’re his.” 

Joshua lightly smacks his arm, “That’s not it at all!” 

Joshua leans in, lowering his voice, “In fact I picked it out myself, and Jeonghan has a matching one.” 

Jihoon stiffens in surprise, but keeps his face calm and composed. 

“Really? So soon?” 

“What? He has been courting me exclusively for the past century, I figured it was time. Not everyone has commitment issues like you Jihoon, some of us actually want to settle down with someone.” 

Jihoon narrows his eyes and loudly whispers, “I do  _ not _ have commitment issues.” 

“Tell that to Mingyu, and Junhui, and Wonwoo…” 

“Alright alright you’ve made your point, I suck at relationships.” 

“Your position doesn’t exactly help, but yes, you hardly have a perfect track record.”

Joshua gestures towards Jihoon’s neck with a smirk. 

“At least you’ve got enough fangs to wear  _ that _ tonight, are you sure JR won’t mind?” 

“He better not, I’m usually the model child, but I deserve to have fun every once and awhile too.” 

Joshua nods, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. 

“As long as you don’t pull a Chanyeol I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Jihoon winces, he is the last person that needs to be reminded of his brother’s mistakes. 

“Well tell me if Jeonghan invited any Russian rebels and I’ll make sure to steer clear.” 

Joshua throws his head back and laughs, wiping fake tears from his eyes as he recovers. 

“I do quite enjoy talking with you Jihoon, you should come visit us more often.” 

“If Jeonghan will allow it.” 

“Of course he will. Alright alright, we’ve talked for long enough now and you obviously have a goal in mind for tonight. Good luck!” 

Joshua gives him a thumbs up and turns away, heading towards the tables lined up on the far wall. Jihoon sighs, intertwining his hands behind himself. He scans the crowd, recognizing a few faces but drawing a blank on a small group of vampires in the right corner of the great ballroom. 

Though still modestly dressed, they wore oddly loose and flowy garments that stuck out amongst the tight corsets and wrapped velvet most of the other vampires in attendance wore. He drifts a little closer to the strange group, nodding his head towards whoever happens to call out to him in greeting, but never pausing long enough to talk. He suddenly stops in his tracks, faced with the sight of what is possibly the most beautiful vampire he has ever seen in his entire life. 

He is tall, with sharp features, and warm skin that seems to sparkle under the ballroom lights. He suddenly smiles and if Jihoon’s heart still beat it might have stopped for a moment or two. The smile is filled with a bright happiness that makes Jihoon want to protect the strange vampire, so he always has a reason to smile like that. 

It is all quite odd, the overwhelming emotions he feels, and he clenches his fists, trying to regain his composure. After taking a deep breath he looks at the strange vampire again, feeling a lot more calm and now noticing how all those around him lean in whenever he speaks and the glittering jewelry that adorns him. Most likely another noble’s son, or someone of equal influence Jihoon muses to himself. 

The vampire happens to look over in his direction, catching him in his intense study of the other. Jihoon freezes, growing slightly flustered as the other vampire gives him a small smile and a subtle wink before returning his attention to those he had been talking to. Jihoon blinks, still frozen, before quickly turning around and making his way to the edge of the room. He is most definitely  _ not _ hiding where he has a good view of the strange vampire, but would be unlikely to get caught again. 

His breath quickens as he sees the vampire look up and scan the room. He almost looks disappointed when he doesn’t find whatever he is looking for. Jihoon sticks by the blood punch bowl as the night wears on, briefly entertaining the few vampires who stop by to talk to him. He is quite surprised when, late into the party once at least a third of the guests are drunk, one of the strange vampires approaches him. 

She motions for him to lean in close and whispers the number of one of the many rooms located not far outside of the ballroom. When he asks why she only smiles, saying that there is someone there who wants to meet with him. 

He waits until a few moments after she has left to slip away, wandering through the familiar hallways until he reaches the door to the room he is supposed to meet...  _ someone _ in. He knocks lightly on the door and it immediately swings open, revealing a dimly lit bedroom. Jihoon isn’t that surprised to find the beautiful vampire he had been admiring all night standing in the middle of the room, and he again feels a strange surge of emotion come over him as the vampire looks up at him and smiles. 

“Hello, my name is Seokmin. It’s nice to make your acquaintance.” 

The door behind Jihoon shuts itself and he blinks as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. Playing it safe Jihoon inclines his head in greeting, not quite a full bow for he isn’t exactly sure of Seokmin’s status. 

“Hello Seokmin, my name is Jihoon, son of Kim Jonghyun. If I may ask, why did you ask me to come here?” 

As he straightens up he notices that Seokmin’s neck, once adorned with several golden necklaces, is now bare. It seems perfectly obvious what is going on, but still Jihoon wants to hear Seokmin’s response, wants to drink up every little word and piece of him that he can. 

Seokmin rubs a hand beh ind his head sheepi shly, “Well I noticed you and I’m pretty sure you noticed me… and you seemed interesting so I wanted to try and get to know you. You haven’t left yet so I’d assume you feel the same?” 

Jihoon nods, hands coming up to undo the clasp of the choker around his neck. 

“Yes, but I do hope that we are saving the getting to know each other part for later.” 

He lets the choker fall to the floor and before it could even touch the ground Jihoon finds himself pinned against the far wall, Seokmin’s hands pressing his shoulders against the smooth stone. 

“But of course,” Seokmin murmurs, leaning down to press a harsh kiss against Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon groans, happy to let Seokmin take control and lick down into his mouth. The other vampire tastes sweet and Jihoon chases after Seokmin’s lips as he pulls away, eager for another taste. Seokmin smirks, one hand sliding up to gently cup Jihoon’s chin. 

“You’re cute, I think we would have had lots of fun together.” 

A sudden sharp pain pierces right through Jihoon and he looks down to see the handle of a long knife sticking out of his chest. Seokmin steps back as his knees buckle, and Jihoon tries to speak but the burning pain in his chest is too much to bear. He slumps over onto the ground, hands desperately scratching at the knife handle. 

Through blurry vision he sees Seokmin pick up his discarded choker and tuck it into his pocket. Seokmin walks out of view and presumably out of the door, leaving Jihoon to die. Jihoon’s last conscious thought is of golden skin and red eyes before everything fades to black.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh I'm not quite sure what this au is but I just knew I wanted Seokmin to betray or hurt Jihoon in some way
> 
> title from Blinding Lights by The Weekend


	4. peaches n' cream pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: alpha/beta/omega au, alpha jihoon, omega seokmin, roommates, heat/rut cycles, implied nsfw

There is something sweet and almost spicy in the air today. Seokmin doesn’t take much note of it, he’s rushing around the kitchen trying to organize all the papers left out from a late study night and cook breakfast at the same time. A sleepy Jihoon appears only for a moment to grab a bowl of food and whisper a soft “thank you” before disappearing back into his room. 

It’s only when he gets back home from class that he realizes what’s happening. The scent of Jihoon’s rut is overwhelming, like someone threw one hundred vanilla candles into a campfire in the middle of their apartment . He tiptoes into the living room but Jihoon is nowhere to be seen. 

He hears a small noise from Jihoon’s room as he walks past to his own, pulling out his phone to text Minghao. He grabs his travel bag out from the back of his closet and starts haphazardly throwing in random pieces of clothing. Once he’s finished packing he brings his bag out to the living room, grabbing a banana off the counter to curb his hunger. He opens the fridge and sighs in relief, there are still a few pre-made meals left over, Jihoon won’t starve at least. He grabs a bottle of water and sets it outside of Jihoon’s door. 

“Jihoon?” 

A muffled “Yeah?” filters through the door. 

“I’m going to Minghao’s soon, there is water outside the door and some food in the fridge.” 

Jihoon grunts in acknowledgment as Seokmin’s phone buzzes with incoming texts. He opens his phone to see Minghao messaging him that he is waiting outside. 

“Take care of yourself alright Jihoon?” 

“Seokmin…” 

“Yeah?” 

Jihoon’s voice is weak as he replies. 

“Just... go.” 

“Alright, I’m going I’m going.” 

He tries not to take the words to heart as he turns away from the door and exits their shared apartment, but it is a little disheartening how much Jihoon seems to want him gone whenever his rut starts, or how he immediately runs to Mingyu’s apartment whenever Seokmin goes into pre-heat. 

Seokmin shakes his head, scattering his thoughts. He’s probably just overthinking it, Jihoon just likes his space is all, and wants to respect Seokmin’s. He smiles wide as Minghao pulls up in front of the apartment building, tossing his bag in the backseat. 

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight Hao? I know this cute little Thai place down the street…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick as heck... but at least I'm getting some writing done  
> Definitely gonna write a part two to this asap, maybe even a part three~<3


	5. a birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: nsfw, pwp, birthday sex, skirts, sex toys

Seokmin takes another bite of cake. He is holed up in his room after sneaking out a piece even though he had already had way too much at dinner just a few hours ago. He was a sucker for chocolate though and he knew there wouldn’t be any left by lunch tomorrow. So, a midnight snack. 

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. He spins around in his chair and licks a piece of frosting of his thumb. 

“Who is it?” The door opens and Jihoon pokes his head in. 

“Oh hey hyung, what’s up?” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Of course of course.” Jihoon walks in and closes the door behind himself. He looks a little sleepy, dressed in a long t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants bunched oddly around his waist. 

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” Seokmin tilts his head, a confused but happy grin on his face. 

“I think you already did at dinner, but thank you Jihoon-hyung.” 

“Yeah, but I also wanted to give you a present.” Seokmin’s eyes light up. 

“A present?” 

He peers closely at Jihoon but the older boy doesn’t have anything in his hands. 

“It’s a different kind of present,” Jihoon says, shuffling closer until he stands in front of Seokmin. 

“I hope you like it.” Jihoon starts pulling off his shirt and Seokmin is even more confused. His confusion turns to shock as Jihoon pushes down his sweatpants, revealing the short skirt and knee-high socks in pastel blue hidden under his clothes. Seokmin swallows audibly as Jihoon straightens up and climbs into his lap. He’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open as he looks Jihoon up and down. 

“What, cat got your tongue?” Seokmin’s mouth snaps shut, hands clenched around the seat of his chair. 

He raises one hand hesitantly, “Can I…?” 

“Yeah you can touch,” Jihoon mumbles, ears turning a light pink. Seokmin’s hands settle at Jih00n’s waist. 

“Where’d you get this?” 

“Jeonghan-hyung.” 

“Figures.” His hands slide up Jihoon’s sides, thumbs flicking over his nipples, Jihoon’s sharp gasp going straight to his dick. He switches direction, moving down, over Jihoon’s thighs and back around to knead at the flesh of his ass. 

The silky feel of what was probably a sinful pair of panties was only a little surprising compared to the rest of the outfit, but he stops altogether when he feels his fingers brush by something hard. He searches until he finds it again, suspicions confirmed when he traces over a circular flat surface. He pushes it in, just a little, and immediately Jihoon curls in on himself with a whimper. Seokmin’s head fell forward onto Jihoon’s shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I swear you’re gonna send me to an early grave hyung.” 

Jihoon chuckles softly, “That’s the plan.” 

Seokmin raises his head back up, Jihoon leaning down to meet him halfway in a kiss. As distracting as kissing Jihoon was, Seokmin manages to also focus on pushing down Jihoon’s hips so he could grind up against him. He moans loudly at the friction, the sound muffled against Jihoon’s lips. 

Seokmin was honestly reaching his breaking point as Jihoon sucked on his tongue, pulling away as Jihoon took a moment to breathe. He reaches over to pull out the top drawer in his desk, rummaging through the drawer for a moment before pulling out a few condoms and a small bottle of lube. 

Jihoon lets out a yelp of surprise as Seokmin slips an arm under his ass and stands up, Jihoon’s legs instantly winding tightly around his waist. He tosses the lube and condoms on the bed next to them, carrying Jihoon across the room and setting him down on the bed as gently as he can. He crawls on top of Jihoon, dipping down to suck a mark on the side of his neck.

“You’re so pretty hyung,” he murmurs against Jihoon’s skin, sitting up so he can pull off his shirt. Jihoon’s skirt has ridden up and Seokmin pushes it away so that he can see the indeed sinful pair of panties Jihoon has on underneath. He lightly traces the outline of Jihoon’s cock pressing up against its silken confines, watching Jihoon squirm underneath him. He doesn’t waste much more time, pulling off the panties and grabbing the condoms and lube. 

Jihoon reaches down in between his legs, slowly rotating the plug inside of him. He pants softly as he pulls it out, his gaping hole fluttering at the sudden emptiness. A thought suddenly pops into Seokmin’s head as he unrolls the condom onto his cock with one hand and flips open the bottle of lube with another. 

“Where was Mingyu while you were doing that?” Jihoon shrugs, 

“Probably in Minghao’s.” Seokmin nods, settling in between Jihoon’s legs and carefully lining himself up. He slowly pushes in, bottoming out as Jihoon tries his best to relax around him. He pauses for a moment until Jihon gives him a thumbs up and then slides his hands under Jihoon’s legs. He’s enchanted by the soft texture of Jihoon’s knee-high socks but lets his hands fall down under Jihoon’s thighs so he can push up his legs and lean over him. He pulls out halfway and gently pushes back in, moaning softly at the feeling of the wet heat enveloping his cock. 

“Ah… hyung…” he mumbles, rocking his hips forward again and again. Jihoon clenches down around him and Seokmin digs his hands into the soft flesh of Jihoon’s thighs, pushing his hips down into Jihoon. The sounds of slapping flesh and breathy moans fill the room, Jihoon’s hands fisted tightly in the sheets as he arches up off the bed. The slower pace really isn’t doing it for him anymore and Seokmin picks up speed until he’s practically slamming into Jihoon. 

The boy beneath him doesn’t seem to mind, letting out encouraging moans as Seokmin fucks into him. Seokmin pauses for a moment to push Jihoon’s legs apart and grabs onto his hips, fucking into him at angle that makes Jihoon cry out in pleasure. 

Seokmin can feel his orgasm start to build low in his stomach and he doesn’t let up his pace, fucking into Jihoon hard and fast. One of Jihoon’s hands latches onto his arm for stability, the other reaching down in between his legs to roughly jerk at his cock. Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut, breaths shallow and quick. 

“Fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna cum.” Seokmin grunts in reply, watching as Jihoon spills over his hand and onto his chest. He thrusts in a few more times, his orgasm washing over him just as Jihoon starts to squirm from over stimulation. After they’ve both been cleaned up Seokmin flops tiredly down on the bed next to Jihoon. 

“Happy Birthday Seokmin-ah,” Jihoon says, ruffling his hair fondly. 

“Thank you hyung… it was nice,” Seokmin mutters sleepily, eyes drifting shut. He is secretly delighted when, after getting up to turn off the lights and pull off his skirt and socks, Jihoon crawls back into Se0kmin’s bed and pulls the covers over both of them. They both drift off, warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short threadfic I made for Seokmin's birthday awhile ago, but I totally forgot that I could also post it here... enjoy I guess and happy belated birthday to my love<3


	6. on top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: established relationship, fluff, kisses, shy seokmin

It’s getting late in the day, the sky turning dark and the fair glowing with dizzying colors and lights. Jihoon, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin have been running around the fair most of the day, now full off of greasy carnival food and only a few ride tickets left between them. 

They round a corner of game booths, Seokmin and Soonyoung stopping in their tracks. Jihoon keeps walking for a moment, looking back when he realizes Seokmin isn’t next to him anymore. 

Soonyoung reaches out a hand and grabs Jeonghan’s hand, “Jeonghan look! There’s almost no one left in line for the ferris wheel! We should go on it while we have the chance.” 

Seokmin nods along eagerly, eyes wide. 

Jeonghan looks towards Jihoon, “Fine by me, you wanna go to Jihoon?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

Seokmin and Soonyoung squeal in delight, dragging the other two boys into the short line in front of the ferris wheel. The man running the ride lets people on two at a time and Jihoon notices Soonyoung still hasn’t let go of Jeonghan’s hand as they step into their carriage. 

  
  


“Next!” 

Seokmin and Jihoon climb in, taking a seat on the left side. Seokmin turns around and waves enthusiastically at Soonyoung and Jeonghan in the carriage ahead of them. Jihoon elbows Seokmin in the side gently. 

“Not tired yet?” 

“Nope! I’m having too much fun! I love riding on the ferris wheel.” 

“Why?” 

“I would always beg my parents to take me on it when I was little, I love the view and how small everything looks when you’re up this high.” 

Seokmin looks down, twisting the hands in his lap nervously. 

“Also… it’s kind of romantic.” 

Jihoon nods, a fond smile on his face. 

“That’s cute.” 

Seokmin turns red, deliberately looking away from Jihoon. 

“Seokmin,” he says, but the younger boy refuses to look at him. Jihoon sighs, reaching out a hand and turning Seokmin’s face towards him. 

“You’re cute,” he says firmly, “and I like it. I like  _ you _ .”

Seokmin finally meets his gaze, a smile spreading across his face. 

“I like you too hyung.” 

Jihoon hums, leaning closer. 

“Seokmin…” 

“Yeah?” 

His voice comes out as a hushed whisper and the world feels infinitely small, consisting only of Seokmin, JIhoon, and the space between them. 

“Did you want to kiss me on top of the ferris wheel?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Then there is no space in between them, Jihoon’s lips pressing softly against Seokmin’s. It’s quick and Jihoon pulls away after only a moment, but Seokmin chases after him, cradling Jihoon’s face gently in his hands. Seokmin deepens the kiss and he tastes like salty popcorn and sweet cotton candy as Jihoon licks into his mouth. They both pull away to catch their breath and Seokmin lights up. 

“Look! We’ve reached the top!” 

It’s a spectacular view, the fairground spread out before them with tiny people milling around below and the last bit of the sun falling behind the edge of the horizon. 

“Wow,” Jihoon says, turning his head to look at Seokmin again. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Seokmin glances at him out of the corner of his eye, blushing hard and pushing Jihoon away when he sees that Jihoon is looking at him and not the view. 

“Oh my god you’re so cheesy.” 

Jihoon laughs, “Aw c’mon, I thought you liked it when I got romantic.” 

Seokmin whines, crossing his arms and pouting at him. The ferris wheel starts to move and Jihoon leans forward to kiss Seokmin again. The younger boy’s pout melts away in an instant, soft and pliant under Jihoon’s touch. 

He pulls away when he hears a wolf whistle coming from the carriage in front of them. He silently flips the two of them off, turning to look out over the fairground for the rest of the ride. They disembark after a few minutes, Seokmin and Soonyoung racing off to spend the last of their money at the game booths. Jihoon falls into step beside Jeonghan as they slowly trail after the other two boys. 

“Didn’t take the chance to kiss Soonyoung on top of the ferris wheel?” 

Jeonghan shakes his head, shrugging sheepishly. 

“Maybe next year.” 

“You can’t keep saying that forever you know.” 

“I know, just... not yet.” 

He hears Seokmin shout his name and looks up to see the younger running towards him with a giant plushie in his hands. 

“You’ll never know how he feels unless you ask, you just might be missing out on the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally woke up this morning and the first thing that crossed my mind was Seokhoon kissing on a ferris wheel. This is disgustingly soft but I love them too much to apologize. I hope everyone is holding up okay, stay home, wash your hands, and stream fallin flower!


	7. far beneath the churning waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: siren/mermaid au, enemies to lovers, minor violence, reference to killing/eating humans, forbidden love

Jihoon peers out from behind a large outcropping of rock and coral. Not too far off he can still see the two mermen, they had been swimming around in the area for over an hour now and it was really starting to piss Jihoon off. 

Were they stupid? Couldn’t they tell they were right on the edge of Siren territory? Silently Jihoon darts forward, swimming low over the coral beds until he reaches another rock big enough to hide his form. Now that he is a little closer he can see the two mermen more clearly, the sheer garments floating around their torsos denoting their noble status. 

The merman with the light brown hair starts to drift away from the black-haired one, looking down at the seafloor as he slowly swims. Jihoon scowls, it’s probably some noble’s son looking for precious stones or intricate pieces of coral to try and woo one of the Merking’s children.

He’s heard that there is to be a wedding for the crown prince soon, all the romance in the water must have gotten to this merman’s head if he’s looking for treasures this close to the border. The black-haired merman is growing smaller and smaller, the blond merman only a few feet away from the border now. He must know where he is because he suddenly turns, moving along the border but never quite crossing it. 

Jihoon is getting restless and the mermen’s continued presence is pissing him off more and more with each passing second. He wants them to cross the border and start a fight or just  _ leave _ already and if they aren’t going to choose which one, Jihoon will just have to decide for them. A siren’s ability to influence other intelligent sea creatures like mermen is weak, but if he catches the merman off guard it might be enough to arouse his curiosity. 

Jihoon peeks his head up over the rock he is hidden behind and opens his mouth. He croons out a single note, letting it travel through the water and watching in satisfaction as the merman instantly perks up, spinning in circles trying to see where the noise has come from. He’s still a little too far off for the merman to catch a glimpse of him and he starts to sing again, spinning together lyrical words about glittering treasures. 

This time the merman is able to hone in on his location, hesitantly drifting towards his hiding place. Jihoon pulls himself up on top of the rock, assuring the merman that he is safe and means no harm as he continues singing. The merman’s eyes go wide but he seems to believe Jihoon, swimming over the border line without a second thought. 

He beckons the merman closer with one hand, giving him a tight-lipped smile in order to hide his razor sharp teeth. The merman is almost within reach when he stops, Jihoon raising his voice in order to get the merman to come a little closer before he spies Jihoon’s spiny fins and realizes what he is faced with. The merman shakes his head but flicks his tail, closing the distance between them. 

In a flash Jihoon pushes himself forward, grabbing the merman and pulling him down behind the large outcropping of rock. He twists, pinning the merman against the rocks with one hand on his throat and one digging into his waist. 

“Don’t scream or I’ll cut your throat,” he hisses, looking the merman up and down with barely concealed disgust. The merman nods, eyes wide in panic. 

“You’re kind are so arrogant, prancing around near the border like the treaties you signed don’t mean a thing, but then again you’re kind never keep their promises.” 

He finally catches notice of the small white crown encircling the merman’s head and panic floods his veins. 

“A prince…” 

This changes everything, a noble’s son is nothing, but if he harms one of the Merking’s children he’ll bring the wrath of the entire Merkingdom down on his head. 

“Fuck,” he says, grip loosening ever so slightly. 

His eyes narrow, “What are you doing so close to the border? Scouting out more territory to take over? Haven’t you taken enough from us already?” 

The merprince looks confused, shaking his head. 

The merman must have a death wish because he simply says, “No one told me sirens could be so beautiful.” 

Jihoon blinks, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. 

“Excuse me-” 

A sudden rush of noise and voices reaches Jihoon’s ears and he swears. He can take one merman for sure, but not a whole school of guards out to defend a lost prince. 

He presses closer to the merprince, “Stay away from Siren territory, next time I won’t be so lenient.” 

He digs his claws in just a smidgen before releasing the prince and darting away as fast as his tail will carry him.

~~~~~

Jihoon keeps a careful eye out for the next few days but no merknights ambush him near his cave and the border is silent and empty. He must have really scared that merprince for him not to demand his father send out a battalion to wipe Jihoon out. He’s still thinking about the look of panic on the merprince’s face when he realizes he had been tricked as he swims home for the day, so lost in thought that he jumps in surprise at Joshua’s greeting when Jihoon pops his head out of the water and into his dry cave. 

“Oh hey Joshua, what’s up?” 

The older siren lazes back onto the pile of kelp he had been sitting on when Jihoon had arrived, “Oh nothing much, just wanted to check up on my favorite little siren. I brought some food too.” 

Joshua points to a small pile of eels near the edge of the entrance to the cave. Jihoon licks his lips, eel is one of his favorites. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, hauling himself out of the water. 

Jihoon sighs happily, swallowing down one last bite. What’s left of the eels is just skin and bones, he and Joshua having hungrily devoured the small pile of food. 

“Hey Jihoon,” Joshua says, turning on his side to look Jihoon in the eyes, “do you want to go sing with me? The new moon will rise in a few days and I know a spot near an island that is sure to have some seals passing by.” 

Jihoon hums thoughtfully, leaning back into the sand covering the cave floor. 

“Is Jeonghan coming?” 

“He might, but he’s been rather preoccupied with that sailor for the past few weeks.” 

Jihoon scowls, Jeonghan usually isn’t the type to play with his food. 

“Still? I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten bored and just eaten him already, he was shipwrecked so it’s not like anyone is expecting him to come home.” 

“You know how Jeonghan is with pretty things, give it a few more days and he’ll be a pile of bones on the seafloor.” 

Jihoon licks his lips.

“Do you think he’ll let us try some? I’ve never tasted human before.” 

Joshua coos and reaches out to pinch his cheeks, “I forgot you were born after The Turning, ah to be young and cute again.” 

Jihoon squirms out of his grip. 

“You’re only a hundred years older than me you know.”

Joshua grins, “You’re still a baby to me Jihoon. Who knows though, maybe if you work up the courage to take down a shark and make Jeonghan a proper courting gift he’ll accept your feelings and think of you as more than just a youngling.” 

Jihoon blushes, curling in on himself with a frown. 

“Do you really think I should?” 

“He’s not going to stay unmated forever, even if he rejects you he won’t end your friendship over something like this. You’ll always regret it if you never try.” 

Jihoon nods, relaxing a little. 

“I guess I’ll come with you then.” 

“Great!” 

Joshua doesn’t stay much longer, slipping into the water with a wave goodbye.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally got this idea from a [thread](https://twitter.com/sooniejoo/status/1246985260010803200) a friend of mine did and got off of facebook  
> Unfortunately I have at least 3 other wips rn that have much higher priority than this fic and I don't know how motivated I will be to continue it by the time I'm finished with my other works, so I hope you all can enjoy these crumbs  
> Seokmin is obviously the merprince uwuヽ(^◇^*)/  
> Stay safe everyone!


	8. different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: kissing, referenced past relationships

In the few seconds before their lips connect Seokmin thinks about he's only ever kissed girls before and he finds that it's not that different after all. Well, that is until Jihoon insistently tugs him closer and Seokmin places a hand on the nape of his neck as Jihoon tilts his head back. The feeling of shorn hair under his fingertips is definitely different, and Jihoon isn't all soft curves like the girls he kissed before were, but Seokmin still enjoys the feeling of sliding his hands along Jihoon's skin. The way Jihoon pins him down against the bed, the reassuring whispers, the _way_ Jihoon kisses him, that's all different too.


	9. nothing is something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: bodyguard jihoon, pining, fluff, food/cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday rina<3

An open location, freely accessible to all civilians, large windows, people streaming in and out unchecked at an alarming rate, aka the cafe down the street from Seokmin’s apartment and a bodyguard’s worst nightmare. 

“What are you thinking about?” Seokmin asks, taking another sip of his drink. 

“How dangerous of a location this is for you to be in.” 

Seokmin rolls his eyes, dressed in a simple gray sweater and jeans like he isn’t the son of one of the richest men in Seoul. 

“Yeah, but like besides all that bodyguard stuff. You’re probably bored out of your mind most of the time and you have to think about _something_ to distract yourself.” 

Jihoon shifts in his chair, turning to look fully at Seokmin for the first time since they came in. 

“A bodyguard must always remain vigilant, you never know when danger will strike. But, uh, I like to think about music.” 

“Music?” 

“Yeah, you know when you listen to a song so much you can basically play it in your head? I do that a lot.” 

Seokmin seems pleased enough with his answer and Jihoon could just leave it at that but… 

“I also write music.” 

Seokmin’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Woah really?” Jihoon shrugs, looking down into his lap. 

“It’s just a hobby you know, doesn’t exactly pay the bills.” 

When he looks up Seokmin has planted his arms on the countertop between them and leans forward with an excited grin on his face. 

“Can I hear a song? Please?” 

Jihoon’s gaze darts away again and his heart starts to beat double time. 

“I, um maybe… later?” 

“I’ll hold you to that. Wow, it feels like you know a million things about me but I know absolutely nothing about you. Or Seungcheol-hyung. Or Mingyu-yah.” 

“We’re not paid to talk.” 

“Aw c’mon,. I sincerely doubt I am going to be murdered in my own home on a Tuesday afternoon. Relax a little, talk more, and guard less.” 

Jihoon frowns. 

“I am more than capable of talking to _and_ guarding you at the same time.” 

Seokmin leans back. 

“Great, it’s settled then.”

~~~~~

Jihoon shifts on his feet trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach as a wave of delicious smells drifts through the air. He’s standing in Seokmin’s living room, having just taken the younger boy on an impromptu shopping trip that was apparently for a new recipe Seokmin had been dying to try out.

“Jihoon-hyung? Can you come here for a second?” 

He instantly straightens his posture at the sound of Seokmin’s voice, a force of habit even though the younger boy was hardly the type to scold him for his less than perfect posture. He walks into the kitchen to find Seokmin standing over a bubbling pot on the stove, slowly stirring its contents. 

“Can you taste this please? I need a second opinion.” 

Jihoon nods and Seokmin holds out a spoon in the mixture and their fingers touch for just a moment as Jihoon takes it from him. He dips it into the dark liquid, taking a hesitant sip. 

“Oh my god,” he groans, “this is so fucking good.” 

“Not too salty?” Seokmin asks, brow pinched in concern. 

“No no it’s _perfect,_ ” Jihoon insists. 

Seokmin relaxes, “Thank god, I really thought I had messed up on the seasoning.” 

He returns to stirring the pot, a faded apron tied around his waist. Jihoon’s fingers drum restlessly on the countertop and he remembers the younger boy’s insistence that they talk more. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” 

“A little from my mom, a little from culinary school, but I mostly taught myself.” 

“Culinary school? Aren’t you a business major?” 

Seokmin sighs. 

“Unfortunately yes, my father let me go for a year before he decided enough was enough and I better learn to do something a little more profitable.” 

“I guess you could always open a restaurant or something with a business degree.” 

“That’s actually… a really great idea hyung.” 

“Don’t act so surprised.” 

Seokmin laughs, taking the ladle out of the pot and setting on the counter. 

“Hmm, Seokmin’s Soups? Seokmin’s Stews? Seokmin’s Soups and Stews?”

He laughs to himself again and Jihoon grins at the sound, the younger boy’s bright mood far too infectious. 

“Are you hungry Jihoon-hyung?” 

Seokmin asks, turning around to open up a cabinet and pull down two bowls. 

“Oh, I’m fine thank you Seokmin-ssi.”

“You sure? I can’t possibly eat this all myself and it would be weird if you just stood there and watched me eat.” 

Jihoon wants to protest that he’s done that plenty of times before but Seokmin shoves a bowl into his hands before he can say anything. Jihoon’s stomach growls again and he smiles sheepishly. 

“Um, alright, just this once I guess.” 

“Great!”

They sit down across from each other at Seokmin’s small dining table and Jihoon notices he is still wearing his apron, what looks to be _Kiss the cook!_ scrawled across the front in English if his high school lessons haven’t failed him. Jihoon considers the words for two seconds before blushing and showing the words out of his mind, returning his attention to the bowl of soup in front of him. He practically inhales it and Seokmin gestures to the pot, only halfway done with his own bowl. A bowl and a half later he’s finally full, blinking blearily at his watch as it beeps at him. 

“Oh, shift change.” 

“Bye hyung,” Seokmin says cheerfully, gathering up the two bowls and carrying them over to the sink. 

“Thank you for the meal,” he murmurs, standing to his feet and walking over to the front door. Seungcheol is standing on the other side when he opens it, giving Jihoon a firm nod before slipping past him and into the apartment. Jihoon relaxes as he steps out into the hall and heads towards the elevators, taking his phone out of pocket and opening up his recent messages

**Jihoon**  
_Just switched off with Seungcheol-hyung_

**Mingyu**  
_yep  
wanna grab some food?_

**Jihoon**  
_Naw I just ate_

**Mingyu**  
_???_

**Jihoon**  
_Seokmin-ssi fed me  
Said he made too much soup_

**Mingyu**  
_i didn’t even know he cooked_

**Jihoon**  
_Yeah? He does? All the time??? He always makes me taste it_

**Mingyu**  
_damn i want to be fed on the job_ :<

**Jihoon**  
_Maybe he just likes cooking in the morning and not at night_

**Mingyu**  
_maybe  
just remember what you’re there to do hyung_

**Jihoon**  
_I haven’t forgotten (¬_¬)_

Jihoon huffs, shoving his phone back into his pocket. It was just some soup, Mingyu was being too much. He doesn’t even know what Mingyu is trying to imply, what, that he’s distracted? Just because he’s had a few more conversations with Seokmin than the rest of them, that he’s been thinking about the other boy even when he’s not watching him, that he likes to see Seokmin smile and laugh, it means nothing. Absolutely… nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... this is *gestures vaguely* a thing I guess. Don't really know if anyone will read it, but I know I'll have fun writing about my favorite boys and fleshing out random ideas I come up with.
> 
> Comments and kudos are still appreciated, let me know what you think of my ideas!
> 
> Title from Day6's I'm Serious


End file.
